7- Dilemme
by Macaria Hades
Summary: Les chroniques du sanctuaire 7 : Suite de Rédemption. Hadès est heureux et va bientôt se marier. Malheureusement, son passé le rattrape et risque de compromettre son bonheur. Je vous rassure la fic est mieux que le résumé, vous y trouverez de l'humour, de l'émotion et quelques petites révélations... Alors bonne lecture et pensez à laisser un petit commentaire. Merci
1. Prologue

**Chroniques du sanctuaire 7 :**

Voici la suite de Rédemption.

Ne pas avoir lu cette fic ne gênera pas la compréhension de l'histoire, mais c'est le moment d'en profiter.

Comme d'habitude vos review sont les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**** :**

Sa conscience s'éveilla dans le noir, comme à chaque fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle sentait au coin de ses lèvres le goût salé de ses larmes, le froid humide de sa geôle sur la peau nue de ses membres. Elle s'assit, passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Elle pleura, après tout ce temps les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries. Quand cette torture allait-elle cesser, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Pourtant, cette fois quelque chose était différent. Grâce à une faible lueur d'origine inconnue, elle contemplait sa peau d'ivoire... Sa peau ? Elle avait une peau ?... Elle observa son bras incrédule. Elle avait des bras ?... Sous ses mains tremblantes, elle sentit ses larmes séchées sur son visage, sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait péniblement, ses jambes et ses pieds nus. Elle avait à nouveau un corps.

Pourquoi ? Quel nouveau supplice ses mystérieux geôliers avaient-ils encore inventé ? La douloureuse agonie qui déchirait son âme, toujours plus cruellement, chaque fois que celle de son bien-aimé s'enfonçait davantage dans les ténèbres ne leur suffisait-elle pas ?

Elle se leva difficilement et tituba vers la lueur, les mains en avant pour anticiper d'éventuels obstacles. Elle se retrouva face à une porte et tira sur la poignée. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait bougé, alors elle tira plus fort. Elle était faible, mais ses efforts furent récompensés, la porte céda. Épuisée par cet effort, chancelante à chacun de ses pas, elle avançait lentement, péniblement dans le tunnel. Des racines dépassant des parois griffaient cruellement ses bras et ses jambes. Les cailloux qui roulaient sous ses pieds meurtris la firent chuter plusieurs fois. Elle respirait par saccades, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on devait l'entendre de l'Olympe. Elle était terrifiée mais elle devait continuer à avancer.

Elle déboucha enfin à l'extérieur et plaqua son bras sur ses yeux, la lumière du soleil lui était insupportable. Elle souleva légèrement son bras pour se protéger de l'astre cruel et ouvrir douloureusement les yeux. Elle était tellement fatiguée, elle avait tellement faim et soif. Elle aperçu une rivière où elle pu se désaltérer. Elle ne reconnu pas son reflet. Elle avait un nouveau corps. Elle avait été si belle autrefois. Elle l'était sans doute encore, mais elle avait l'air d'une mendiante. Elle était sale et couverte d'égratignures, sa robe blanche n'était plus qu'une loque crasseuse. Mais elle était libre...

Cette idée s'insinua lentement dans son esprit embrumé, elle était libre et allait revoir son bien-aimé, elle allait enfin pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Dans un souffle, d'une voix rauque qui n'avait pas servit depuis des siècles, elle murmura.

- Hadès...

C'était trop beau... Trop beau pour être vrai. Elle s'effondra dans l'herbe humide et se mît à pleurer de façon incontrôlable.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci pour vos Reviews, pour répondre à HayliaMani et pandora995, oui la femme c'est bien...

Voici enfin le 1er chapitre.

Le suivant viendra sans doute plus tard car je suis sur l'écriture d'un Yaoi (mon premier) et je voudrais finir la publication de "Ennemis et Frères" vu que le sujet va être abordé dans "Dilemme".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**** :**

Assis sur le sable fin de la plage, Hadès n'avait pas le moral. Seika, sa fiancée, l'entourait de ses bras aimants et chaleureux. Ils avaient passé la journée aux enfers. Lorsque la jeune fille avait su que son amour s'y rendait, elle avait demandé à venir. Non, rectification songea Hadès avec un faible sourire amusé, elle lui avait ordonné de l'emmener. Il avait bien tenté d'argumenter sur le fait que son royaume n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours et qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer un tel spectacle. Mais la jeune fille avait répondu que justement, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour encaisser la vision de son cher royaume dévasté. Et que maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il affronte ça tout le seul.

Face au regard flamboyant de détermination de Seika, Hadès avait jugé plus prudent d'accepter. En fait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait terriblement à Perséphone dans ces moments-là. Il avait sourit en frottant machinalement la joue de la main. Le dieu préférait ne pas vérifier si sa bien-aimée avait des arguments aussi frappant que son ex-fiancée. Hadès avait secoué la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il si souvent à elle en ce moment ? Non, il était fiancé, il allait se marier avec la femme qui l'aime et il refusait que quoique se soit ne vienne entacher leur bonheur.

Alors il avait cédé une fois de plus à la douce et autoritaire Seika. Il l'avait entourée de ses bras, l'a passionnément embrassé et les avaient téléportés directement à la Giudecca. Seika avait chancelé à leur arrivée. Sans la lâcher, il lui avait caressé la joue en souriant. Ce genre de transport était très déroutant la première fois, heureusement qu'il avait songé à détourner son attention en l'embrassant. Hadès n'était pas revenu aux enfers depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il avait senti comme un appel impérieux, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il savait que les dégâts seraient importants, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Durant toute la visite, Seika n'avait pas lâché sa main. Hadès avait d'abord pensé qu'elle faisait cela pour se rassurer, normal. Mais il avait vite compris que par ce simple geste, c'est lui qu'elle soutenait. Les frontières qui séparaient les prisons n'existaient plus, les tribunaux étaient à l'abandon. Quelques soldats et serviteurs qui avaient survécus et n'avaient pas fui, tentaient de limiter les dégâts avec leurs faibles moyens. Mais les âmes erraient à travers tout le royaume et les limbes, qui envahissaient de plus en plus les enfers, avalaient impitoyablement les imprudents. Bien que la joie de ses troupes de le savoir de retour et la présence réconfortante de Seika à ses côtés lui fasse chaud au cœur, Hadès n'avait cependant pas osé aller voir l'état d'Elysion.

Seuls tous les deux sur leur plage, le seigneur des enfers pouvait maintenant arrêter de faire sembler. La tête sur ses genoux, il laissa ses larmes couler en silence. Seika savait que son bien-aimé pleurait son royaume. La tête posée contre lui et les bras entourant ses épaules, elle ne disait rien. D'ailleurs, que dire face à un tel désastre... Elle se sentait coupable car c'était ses frères en était la cause. Elle savait que c'était stupide, qu'Hadès ne lui reprochait rien, qu'il n'en faisait même pas le reproche à Athéna et ses chevaliers. Il était seul le coupable, il avait conscience que cette fois il était allé trop loin.

Seika ne savait pas se servir de son cosmos et pour la première fois elle le regrettait. Alors, elle se concentra sur l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Hadès, sur le soutien et le réconfort qu'elle voulait lui apporter, espérant qu'il lui sentirait et que cela soulagera son cœur déchiré... Et Hadès le sentait...

Il releva soudain la tête et la regarda intensément. Intriguée, elle lui sourit, sécha ses larmes d'une caresse et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Dis-moi ma déesse, à part reine des enfers, as-tu des projets d'avenir ? Demanda Hadès avec bonne humeur et sans le moindre préambule.

- Hadès, je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. Je suis qu'une simple humaine.

- Mais pour moi tu es MA déesse, tu règnes sur mon cœur et sur mon âme. Alors ? Des projets ?

- Pas vraiment... Avant... Lorsque j'étais amnésique, je travaillais la boutique de l'homme qui m'a recueilli...

- Et ça te plaisait ?

- Oui, j'aimais me rendre utile, rencontrer des gens, les aider, mais... Maintenant je ne sais plus trop... Bien sur, je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon frère et tout le monde est gentil avec moi... Je m'entends très bien avec Athéna et les chevaliers... Mais...

Seika semblait avoir du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une ingrate. Hadès attendit, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses idées. Finalement, face à son silence gêné, il prit ses mains et termina pour elle.

- Mais tu as l'impression de ne pas être à ta place. Comme si maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton frère tu n'avais plus aucun but.

- Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. J'ai à nouveau eu l'impression que ma vie avait un sens. Je savais qui tu étais. Je l'ai su dès le début à cause de ta blessure. Je savais que mon frère et les autres chevaliers désapprouveraient. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laissait mourir. Alors je t'ai soigné en cachette. Sachant ce que je savais sur toi, je ne m'attendais à aucune reconnaissance de ta part. De toute façon, je ne le faisais pas pour ça. Je voulais juste que tu vives.

- Et sachant qui j'étais justement, tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'une fois guéri j'aurais dû te tuer et tenter à nouveau de détruire les humains ?

- J'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois. Mais comme Athéna, je crois que tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.

Hadès eu un sourire amusé, ah ! Athéna et ses secondes chances ! Le couple échangea un sourire et Seika reprit.

- En fait, plus le temps passait, plus mes doutes s'envolaient. J'aimais chaque instant passé à tes côtés et j'ai tellement souffert de ton absence.

Avec une lueur triste dans le regard, Hadès lui caressa à nouveau la joue. Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire à l'époque, mais il y avait encore trop de colère en lui.

- Pourquoi cette question sur mon avenir ? Demanda Seika intriguée.

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place et j'y ai réfléchi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reprendrais pas tes études ?

- Mes études ? Mais pour faire quoi ?

- Infirmière, tu as un don. Tu as fais des miracles avec moi. Sans compter que ta patience et ton dévouement m'ont sauvé la vie.

- Infirmière... Se dit Seika songeuse. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

- Je suis sûr que oui ! Je t'aiderai à étudier s'il le faut.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

- Dis donc toi ? Demanda Seika soudain soupçonneuse. Ça ne serait pas une combine pour fantasmer en m'imaginant nue sous ma blouse ?

Avec un sourire amusé et lubrique, l'embrassa dans le cou et lui dit.

- Flûte ! Me voilà démasqué. Tu as tout compris ma dées...

La jeune fille le repoussa avec un air sévère. L'index dressé entre eux elle grogna.

- J'ai dit non ! Pas ce nom !

- Mais mon amour bouda le dieu tel enfant pris en faute. Je te l'ai dit, tu es ma déesse. Je t'appartiens corps et âmes.

Puis, il ajouta avec espièglerie.

- Enfin, seulement âme, pour le corps il faudra attendre la nuit de noce.

- Oh toi ! Tu vas voir ! S'exclama Seika en se jetant sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Riant aux éclats, Hadès réussit bien vite à retourner la situation. La jeune fille très chatouilleuse poussa un hurlement quand les mains de son amant passèrent sous son chemisier. Le dieu surpris desserra sa prise pour se moquer. Seika en profitant pour se relever et fuir vers la mer en riant. Mauvaise idée, Hadès l'attrapa au vol et la jeta à l'eau. Sa fiancée fit alors semblant d'avoir des difficultés à se relever. Il entra donc dans l'eau et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle la saisit, mais semblait encore peiner à se relever. Le dieu la tira alors lui et Seika le lâcha brusquement. Entraîné par l'élan, Hadès tomba à la renverse. La jeune fille quant à elle avait déjà rejoint la plage. Toussant, crachant et riant, il se lança à sa poursuite en lui criant qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Seika commit alors l'erreur de se retourner pour le narguer.

- Oulala ! J'ai peur ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- Oui, tu peux ! Répliqua Hadès sur le même ton

Il se jeta sur sa proie et la plaqua au sol. Cette fois, elle ne lui échapperait pas.

A quelques mètres de là, Seiya qui se promenait avec Shyriu et Athéna, entendit Seika hurler. Et avant même qu'Athéna n'ait le temps de le retenir, le chevalier se lança au secours de sa sœur. Athéna soupira et regarda Shyriu d'un air consterné. Le dragon lui adressa un sourire amusé en guise de réponse.

En faisant irruption sur la plage, Seiya horrifié, aperçu sa sœur à terre avec Hadès à califourchon sur elle. Tous les deux avait les cheveux en bataille et dégoulinant. La tunique d'Hadès était de travers et il avait les mains dans le chemisier de Seika qui ne tenant plus fermer que par un ou deux boutons.

Seiya fulminait. Athéna et Shyriu arrivés juste après lui, durent se retourner et se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire... Et surtout, ne pas se regarder, songeaient-il l'un comme l'autre.

- Seiya ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tenta le seigneur des enfers avant que le chevalier se mette davantage en colère.

- Ce que je crois, c'est que tu étais en train attenter à l'honneur de ma sœur, et que si je n'étais pas arrivé...

- Seiya ! Le coupa Seika choquée.

- Alors d'abord ! C'est ta sœur qui m'a sauté dessus la première, rectifia l'offensé.

- Aouh ! S'exclama Hadès qui venant de se prendre un coup par ladite sœur.

- Ensuite, poursuivit le dieu en se massant le bras. Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois

Seiya, pas convaincu, était sur le point de laisser exploser sa colère. Quant à Athéna et Shyriu, la première réplique Hadès fut de trop pour eux et c'est de rire qu'ils explosèrent.

- Tu sais Seiya, lui dit la déesse compatissante. Seika et Hadès sont fiancés, alors c'est normal qu'ils s'amusent. Quant à l'honneur de ta sœur, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. Hadès est de la vieille école, pas de sexe avant le mariage.

- Eh oui, soupira Seika consternée.

Choqué et vexé, sous les rires générale, le chevalier pégase préféra quitter la plage.

- Ah ! Il est en progrès dit Hadès en se relevant. Cette fois, il ne s'est pas évanoui.

- Hadès voyons ! S'exclama Athéna d'une voix douce.

Shyriu haussa les épaules et gratifia le couple d'un sourire désolé avant de rejoindre son ami pour le raisonner.

- Dis donc ma belle se moqua le seigneur des enfers. Que dirait ton Grand Pope s'il savait que tu uses d'un tel langage devant tes chevaliers ?

- Et bien ! Répondit Athéna espiègle. Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il le sache.

Ils se remirent à rire tous les trois. Au bout de quelques minutes, la déesse reprit.

- Hadès, Shun revient au sanctuaire demain matin.

Le dieu soupira, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Ils avaient déjà évoqué le sujet. Il senti ses entrailles se serrer et il baissa les yeux en soupirant à nouveau. Seika vient se placer près de lui, elle lui prit la main.

- Écoute, reprit la déesse. Ça ne peut pas durer. Je veux que tu arrêtes de l'éviter et tu lui parles.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne. Protesta Hadès. Je ne vais quand même pas aller le voir et lui dire : bonjour Shun. Ça va ce matin ? Ah au fait, je m'excuse de t'avoir pris comme réceptacle.

Même si elle comprenait Hadès, Athéna leva les yeux au ciel devant ce manque évident de bonne volonté. Seika serra la main du dieu pour lui donner du courage.

- Si tu veux mon amour, je viendrais avec toi.

La déesse sourit à la jeune fille et d'une voix d'une douceur moqueuse, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, elle lui dit.

- Tu sais Seika, Hadès est un grand garçon, à son âge il peut présenter ses excuses tout seul.

Puis à Hadès, sur le même ton.

- N'est-ce pas que tu peux mon trésor ? Et puis après Papy Shion te donnera un bonbon.

Seika porta la main à sa bouche pour ne pas rire. Quant à Hadès, il tendit les mains vers Athéna en la menaçant.

- Oh ! J'en connais une qui ne va pas échapper à la chatouille mouillée.

La déesse s'enfuit faussement effrayé en suppliant.

- Non ! Pitié ! Pas la chatouille mouillée.

Seika souriait en regardant les deux divinités s'éloigner en s'amusant comme des enfants. Elle ôta ses vêtements et les essora. Pas la peine de les remettre, elle n'allait croiser personne à cette heure-ci. Elle ramassa ses sandales et pris la direction de sa maison où elle prendrait une bonne douche pour éliminer le sable et sel de sa peau. Elle avait le temps de préparer le dîner, Hadès ne rentrerait que lorsqu'il en aura fini avec Athéna. La jeune fille connaissait maintenant suffisamment la déesse pour savoir qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas à propos de Shun. Donc inutile de le sermonner aussi à son retour.

Seika jeta un dernier regard sur la Méditerranée qui s'embrasait sous le couchant. La nuit tombait sur une journée riche en émotion. Un sourire serein aux lèvres, elle se remit en route.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici la suite.

Tout d'abord, Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

ce nouveau chapitre est un moment difficile pour Hadès (et il en aura d'autres). Et finalement pas facile que ça à écrire.

Hésitez pas à me faire part de commentaire. c'est toujours plaisant et utile.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>**** :**

Hadès ouvrit un œil et... le referma en soupirant. Il avait décidé de traîner au lit ce matin. Shun devait être arrivé au sanctuaire maintenant. Certes, il avait dit à Athéna qu'il parlerait au chevalier, mais... il n'avait pas dit quand. Il se sentait terriblement stupide. Le puissant Hadès n'osait pas aller discuter avec un vulgaire humain. Oui mais voilà, ce n'était pas un vulgaire humain. C'était l'âme la plus pure de la planète et il l'avait asservie pour détruire la terre. Il l'avait souillée. En plus, le puissant Hadès n'avait jamais dû... Non, rectification... N'avait jamais pris la peine de s'excuser pour quoique soit. Sauf... Avec elle...

- Perséphone. Murmura-t-il le cœur serré.

Pourquoi pensait-il si souvent à son ex-fiancée ces derniers temps ? Et voilà ! Maintenant il se sentait encore plus coupable. Il n'était pas encore marié avec Seika qu'il avait l'impression de lui être déjà infidèle. Exaspéré, il soupira à nouveau, s'il voulait être honnête, devait bien reconnaître que lui, le puissant Hadès avait peur ! Oui, pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il avait peur, peur de se retrouver devant le chevalier d'Andromède pour lui demander pardon. Un pardon qu'il estimait ne pas méritait.

Seika entra dans la chambre avec le plateau du petit déjeuner en lançant joyeusement.

- Debout paresseux ! Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. C'est une magnifique journée qui s'annonce.

Hadès rabattit la couverture sur lui en marmonnant.

- ... Oui... Magni... ...née... Parles !

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu es aimable le matin au saut de lit, railla la jeune fille. C'est un réel plaisir.

Le dieu émergea de la couverture pour protester, mais il se retrouva face au sourire d'ange de Seika qui, une fois de plus, le désarma. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps où la jeune fille le soignait avec tant de patience. Avec un sourire radieux, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui.

- Hadès ! Le plateau ! protestât celle-ci.

Le seigneur des enfers téléporta le dit-plateau sur la table de chevet et fit basculer sa fiancée dans le lit.

- Au moins, cette fois ton frère ne va pas nous interrompre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Seika tenta de se lever pour aller ouvrir, mais il la rattrapa.

- Si on ne fait pas de bruit, il pensera qu'il n'y a personne et il s'en ira, chuchota-t-il.

On frappa à nouveau.

- Y'a personne ! cria le dieu espiègle.

À la fois surpris et amusé par la réponse du dieu, le visiteur répondit.

- C'est moi, Shun ! Je suis venu discuter !

Shun évidemment ! sûrement un coup bas de cette traîtresse d'Athéna songea Hadès amer. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Seika fît entrer le chevalier avec un sourire rassurant.

- Hadès ne va pas tarder. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Non rien, merci, répondit le chevalier en posant sur la table la boîte en bois sculpté qu'il tenait.

Le seigneur des enfers sortit de la chambre avec le plateau et s'adressa à Andromède sur ton qui, il l'espérait, ne trahissait pas trop son anxiété.

- Bonjour Shun, comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas encore déjeuner et je serais ravi que tu te joignes à moi.

- Bonjour... Hadès répondit poliment le chevalier qui n'était pas très sûr de la façon adéquat de s'adresser au dieu.

- Je veux bien du café alors, merci dit-il à l'attention de Seika.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine. Voyant là un nouveau prétexte pour retarder l'inévitable, le dieu lui prit la main pour la stopper.

- Laisse ! J'y vais !

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

- Comment ça tu nous laisse !? Demanda Hadès franchement inquiet.

- Il est des épreuves qu'un homme et plus encore, un dieu se doit t'affronter seul, cita solennellement Seika en jouant de l'index tel un professeur.

- Mais Seika ! Protesta le dieu. J'avais dit cela à propos de...

Sa fiancée le coupa d'un baiser et les salua d'un "à plus tard les garçons !". Elle se retourna juste avant de fermer la porte et lança avec espièglerie.

- Souris Hadès ! on croirait que tu vas l'échafaud.

Et elle ferma la porte avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique se soit. Consterné, le dieu soupira en secouant la tête. Shun surpris, regardait tour à tour la porte et Hadès. Athéna lui avait bien dit que le seigneur des enfers était très différent de celui-ci qu'ils avaient affronté à Elysion, et qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de Seika. Certes, il avait foi en sa déesse et voulait sincèrement la croire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Hadès avait l'air tellement humain. Seika le taquinait aussi naturellement qu'elle le faisait avec son frère, et il acceptait ses moqueries avec plaisir. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple ordinaire et sincèrement heureux. Le dieu sourit à Shun et lui expliqua.

- Seika a tenu à ce que l'on regarde Titanic hier, et cette réplique l'a vraiment amusé.

- Je vois ! Répondit le chevalier compatissant.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi et sers-toi ! Je vais chercher le café.

Shun s'assied tandis qu'Hadès se rendait à la cuisine avec le plateau qu'il a vidé sur la table. Chacun de leur côté profitait de ce répit pour réfléchir au moyen d'aborder le sujet qui fâche avec tact et diplomatie. Perdu dans ses pensées l'adolescent jouait machinalement avec le coffret en bois qu'il a apporté. Durant le trajet, il avait tenté d'imaginer ce que sera cet entretien. Athéna lui avait conseillé de prendre les devants, d'aller voir Hadès pour s'expliquer avec lui. Il avait eu la sensation qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. En repensant à ces instants où il avait été le réceptacle du dieu, il se demandait s'il n'avait commis pas une erreur. Il avait tenté sans succès de fermer son esprit aux pensées du seigneur des enfers pour résister, mais il était trop fort. Shun se souvenait des sentiments qu'Hadès déversait dans son âme, de la colère, de la haine... Non ! En fait, pas exactement de la haine... Enfin, si... mais... Il y avait autre chose... Du découragement, du désespoir et... de la douleur, une grande douleur... un immense chagrin... Alors que le dieu revenait de la cuisine avec des viennoiseries et le café, ainsi qu'une seconde tasse, Shun l'observait perplexe. Le dieu qu'il avait face à lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de ses souvenirs. En fait, à instant, un point commun les unissait, ils auraient tous les deux préférés être ailleurs.

- Vas-y ! Sers-toi ! Elles viennent de la boulangerie de Rodorio lui dit Hadès avec un grand sourire.

Shun prit une brioche et de la gelée de pomme, tandis qu'Hadès remplissait les tasses. Il en donna une à Shun et s'assit tenant la sienne entre ses mains. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de demander.

- Je suppose que tu as dû retourner sur l'île d'Andromède. Comment va June ?

- Elle... Elle va bien répondit le chevalier surpris par la question.

Visiblement, Hadès était aussi nerveux que lui à l'idée d'aborder le sujet, et Athéna avait raison, si il ne prenait pas les choses en mains ils allaient y passer la journée. Le chevalier songea soudain que c'était certainement cela que la déesse ne lui avait pas dit. Elle voulait qu'il constate par lui-même l'état émotionnel du dieu.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Shun sans préambule.

- Oh comme ça... pour savoir... Vous êtes très proche tous les deux, il me semble.

Le chevalier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, la réponse du dieu l'avait amusé. Mais également touché. Hadès avait eu cette information directement dans son esprit au moment de sa possession, le fait qu'il s'en souvienne lui faisait plaisir. Il se rendit également compte que le stress du dieu avait un effet apaisant sur le sien, il le rendait plus abordable.

- Mais, je voulais dire, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

Hadès se crispa imperceptiblement sur sa tasse, le moment était venu, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait la désagréable impression de se trouver au bord d'une falaise et de ne pas avoir d'autres choix que de se jeter dans le vide. Pour se donner du courage, il bu un peu de café et songea à Seika, à son sourire. Il prit une profonde respiration et se lança.

- Parce que je choisis toujours l'âme la pure et que pour cette fois, c'était toi. Je pensais que tu le savait ! lui expliqua Hadès d'une voix douce et triste.

- Mais, pourquoi l'âme la plus pure ? Parce qu'elle plus facile à duper, à manipuler ?

Hadès resta silencieux un instant, comment expliquer cela ? Quels mots pourraient justifier un tel crime ? Aucun à vrai dire !

- Non, ce n'est pas cela... Enfin si ! Peut-être un peu ! Du moins, jusqu'à Alone et toi. Tenta de plaisanter le dieu.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au chevalier, sur son visage, pas haine, pas de jugement, juste l'attente d'une réponse. Shun lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'Hadès lui ouvrait son cœur et il savait à quel point c'était difficile. Il lui semblait voir son frère Ikki lorsqu'il tentait de se confier. Alors, tout naturellement, il lui sourit pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Les hommes sont tous mauvais, corrompus. Ils se complaisent dans la souffrance d'autrui... Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Si j'avais pris n'importe quel réceptacle, la vilenie de leurs sentiments auraient été une véritable torture pour moi.

Shun ouvrit la bouche, mais Hadès ne le laissa pas s'exprimer.

- Oui, je sais... Je critique les humains alors que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Donc, pour en revenir à cette histoire d'âme. Je recherche une âme vierge de toute noirceur pour me protéger. Et non Shun, tu n'es pas faible, tu ne l'a jamais été. Tu m'a résisté. Ces guerres contre Athéna durent depuis les temps mythologique. Honnêtement, je ne compte plus le nombre de réceptacles que j'ai utilisé. Et vous n'avez été que deux à me donner du fil à retordre. Tu peux en être fier, tu sais.

- Merci ! Et en fait, j'allais dire que je ne pensais pas que la méchanceté des hommes puisque vous faire souffrir à ce point.

Hadès baissa les yeux sur son café et songea qu'il devait être froid maintenant. Il eu un faible sourire. C'était fou comme de petites stupides pensées de ce genre peuvent s'incruster dans des moments graves. Le seigneur des enfers releva la tête et fixa Shun droit dans les yeux.

- Shun, quoique je dise cela ne changera rien. Ce que je t'ai fait est abjecte et je ne mérite pas ton pardon.

Andromède fixa lui aussi Hadès, derrière la dureté de son regard, il y avait une telle détresse qu'il lui dit d'une voix douce.

- Au lieu de partir vaincu d'avance, peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de me le demander.

Le dieu ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, aussi à sa grande surprise, c'est sans la moindre difficulté qu'il dit.

- Shun, je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait subir.

- Je vous l'accorde.

- Merci répondit simplement Hadès en prenant les mains du chevalier dans les siennes.

- Ah dire vrai, quand Athéna m'a appris votre présence au sanctuaire j'en ai eu des sueurs froides.

Hadès sourit, comment l'en blâmer. Puis il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire au souvenir de Seiya s'évanouissant à l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec sa sœur. Shun poursuivit.

- Elle m'a expliqué dans quelles circonstances vous vous étiez retrouvé ici. A quel point vous aviez changer, votre amour pour Seika. Les efforts que vous faisiez pour vous entendre avec les chevaliers d'or et le repentir que vous n'arriviez pas à exprimer, du moins avec des mots. Et aussi de votre chagrin devant l'état de votre royaume. Je l'ai écouté avec attention et j'ai décidé à ce moment-là de vous pardonnez et de vous donner une seconde chance.

- Vraiment ! S'exclama Hadès surpris.

- Oui, c'est pour cela que je l'ai demandé ceci, repris le chevalier en tendant le coffret au dieu. J'avoue avoir douté pendant un instant mais, maintenant je suis sûr de moi.

Hadès ouvrit le coffret et découvrit un chapelet de perles noires.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le chapelet de Shaka. Chaque perle contient l'âme d'un spectre. Vous en aurez besoin pour rebâtir votre royaume.

Hadès serra le chapelet sur son cœur. Il pouvait les sentir, chacune des âmes de ses spectres endormi dans les perles. Il ferma les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes, mélange de chagrin et de bonheur. Aux yeux de Shun, les larmes du dieu valait tout les remerciement qu'il aurait pu formuler. Posa la main sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers la porte. Hadès le rattrapa sur le seuil.

- Shun, je te remercie et j'aimerais sincèrement que l'on soit ami.

- Moi aussi, mais il va quand même me falloir un peu de temps pour l'accepter.

- Je comprends... Je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Laquelle ? Demanda le chevalier intrigué.

- Histoire que ma chère nièce nous lâche la grappe, on ne pourra pas faire semblant.

Machinalement Shun mît la main sur l'épaule d'Hadès comme l'aurais fait pour l'un de ces frères et lui répondit d'un ton faussement navré.

- Non ça ne marchera pas, elle s'en apercevra.

- Et flûte ! S'exclama Hadès en posant la tête sur le montant de la porte.

- Et puis, vous m'avez présenté vos excuses, ça lui suffira.

Le seigneur des enfers afficha une moue perplexe et Shun le quitta en riant. Décidément le dieu était vraiment très surprenant, pas étonnant que Seika en soit tombée amoureuse, songea le chevalier en regagnant le palais.


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos reviews.

pour à HayliaMani, Merci pour ta review, je n'ai pas encore décidé qui retenait prisonnière Perséphone, mais l'important c'est comment Hadès et elle ont été séparé et ça je le savais déjà quand j'ai écris Rédemption. En fait, j'ai déjà entamé des recherches mythologiques pour une autre fic Saint Seiya.

donc voici la suite.

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**** :**

Le mariage de Milo et Helena approchait à grands pas. Le délai, qui les séparait de cet heureux événement, se comptait désormais en jours. Jamais une union n'avait été célébré de façon si officielle et l'effervescence était à son comble. En moins d'une semaine, Shion avait déjà dû mettre aux arrêts trois chevaliers d'or pour les calmer de leur gaminerie, et le grand pope bouillonnait d'y coller aussi Hadès. Certes, il avait apprécié les efforts que faisait le dieu pour s'entendre avec les chevaliers et se comporter comme un humain... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce dernier point justement, ne lui demandait aucun effort et l'avait dangereusement rapprocher de "l'infernal triangle d'or" comme certains les appelaient. En effet, Kanon, Deathmask et Milo, capable de semer le chaos en un temps record, avait, au grand désespoir de Shion, rapidement adopté le seigneur des enfers dans leur cercle d'amis.

Afin de ne pas avoir à répondre plusieurs fois aux mêmes questions, Athéna avait convoqué à une réunion tous les chevaliers d'or et les cinq bronze, étaient également conviés Hadès, Seika et Helena, puisqu'ils étaient concernés, ainsi que Marine et Shina qui avaient été d'une aide précieuse dans les préparatifs.

Heureux de se revoir tous, et particulièrement dissipés, les chevaliers discutaient entre eux. Seuls Shun, Saga, Aioros et Shaka s'étaient d'abord montrés attentifs. Mais voyant que le grand pope n'obtenait pas le silence, Shaka était entré en méditation. Les trois autres "enfants sages" s'étaient également mis à discuter entre eux. Shura aurait pu faire parti des "élèves modèles" si le malheureux ne s'était retrouvé coincé entre Kanon et Deathmask. Milo était assis à côté d'Helena et face à Hadès qui lui-même se trouvait au côté de Seika. Tous les deux avait entrepris un concours de flirt sur leur fiancée, chose que celles-ci appréciaient grandement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les doigts baladeurs du scorpion ne remontent le long de la cuisse d'Helena pour aller se glisser vicieusement dans la culotte de celle-ci, tandis qu'il l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou. Choquée par ce geste on ne peut plus déplacer dans une réunion, la jeune femme lui donna une monumentale gifle qui laissa une empreinte sur sa joue. Hadès, nargua le chevalier d'un "perdu" très moqueur et enfantin. Puis, il enlaça tendrement Seika et se mît à lui lécher et à lui mordiller l'oreille tout en lui caressant le bras. Prise d'un délicieux frisson, la fiancée de dieu se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'autre main d'Hades se glisser sournoisement sous sa jupe. Elle s'exclama alors en le repoussant.

- Si tu veux la même, ça peut se faire !

Le dieu tenta d'apitoyer sa dulcinée d'une moue boudeuse tandis que Milo se moquait ouvertement de lui. Athéna les observait avec un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle entendit Saga ironiser.

- Si vous voulez les faire taire, il va falloir être plus convainquant.  
>- Saga ! Tu tiens vraiment à rejoindre ton frère en cellule ? Répliqua le grand pope de mauvaise humeur.<p>

Kanon avait effectivement pris trois jours pour insolence et la réunion lui avait valu un sursis. Saga, refroidi, se tassa sur sa chaise. Athéna lui fit un sourire compatissant, puis un clin d'œil. Elle se leva et lança d'une voix forte.

- Non mais bordel ! Vous allez la fermer ! On ne s'entend plus penser !

Tous les regards, choqués pour certains, surpris ou amusé pour d'autres se tournèrent vers la déesse. Hormis un sifflement admiratif émis par Deathmask et Hadès, le silence se fit instamment. Légèrement rougissante et tremblante d'avoir usé d'un tel langage en public, Athéna poursuivit avant de se rassoir.

- Très bien, mesdames et messieurs, puisque nous avons maintenant toute votre attention, la réunion va pouvoir commencer.

Après avoir exposé quelques faits et décisions divers de la vie courante du sanctuaire, Athéna en vint aux deux sujets sensibles de la réunion. Sachant le tollé qu'allait provoquer sa première annonce, la déesse s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara avec autorité.

- En gage de paix, et enfin d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de son royaume, j'ai autorisé Hadès à ressusciter ses spectres.

Surpris, le seigneur des enfers regarda tour à tour, Athéna et Shun. Depuis quand sa nièce s'attribuait-elle une action qui n'était pas sienne. Certes, elle avait accepté, mais l'idée venait d'Andromède, et elle annonçait cela comme si elle c'était elle qui y avait pensé. C'était injuste ! Seulement, comme l'avait prévu Athéna, la nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Face aux protestations véhémentes de ses compagnons d'armes, le pauvre chevalier se fit tout petit, en remerciant mentalement sa déesse de ne pas avoir mentionné qu'il en était l'instigateur. Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, le dieu s'adressa le chevalier par télépathie.

- Shun, je te remercie. Je n'avais compris la valeur de ton cadeau.  
>- Non, non ! c'est normal, répondit de même Andromède en rougissant. Tu vas avoir besoin de tes spectres.<p>

Ikki, à qui le manège de son frère et du dieu n'avait pas échappé, lançait un regard mauvais à ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Hadès regardait son petit frère en souriant, d'autant plus que, de toute évidence, cela mettait Shun mal à l'aise. Eh bien, qu'il le reconstruise son royaume et qu'il se barre, songeait-il avec mépris. Le Phénix était convaincu que le seigneur des enfers jouait les amoureux transis uniquement pour rester au sanctuaire, et qu'il plaquerait impitoyablement la malheureuse Seika quand il aurait récupéré ses chers enfers. Athéna et ses chevaliers étaient bien naïf de le croire, renifla-t-il de mépris. La déesse laissa quelques minutes aux protestataires pour s'exprimer dans un brouhaha incompréhensible, puis elle enflamma son cosmos pour bien marquer son autorité divine. Elle déclara d'une voix forte.

- Je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions devant vous, Hadès ressuscitera les spectres dont il a besoin, telle est ma volonté !

Le seigneur des enfers adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa nièce, qui lui rendit en songeant qu'il allait vite le perdre à l'annonce suivante. Athéna prit une profonde respiration et avec plus de douceur, elle s'adressa à nouveau aux chevaliers penauds de s'être ainsi fait sermonner devant Hadès.

- Comme vous le savez tous, Milo et Helena célébrons leur union dans une semaine et un mois plus tard, ce sera le tour de Seika et Hadès... Les deux cérémonies se dérouleront au sanctuaire...

Tout en rappelant ces faits connus de tous, la déesse cherchait comment annoncer la suite.

- Nous avions convenu que Shion et moi célèbrerions et bénirions ces unions... Athéna ferma les yeux le temps d'une nouvelle respiration. Néanmoins, ma tante Hestia serait honoré d'unir les couples.

La déesse espérait que le rappel de ce lien de parenté, minimiserait l'impact de la nouvelle, au moins après de ces chevaliers.

- Je m'étonne, n'est-ce pas plutôt Héra la déesse protectrice des mariages ? N'est-ce pas plutôt à elle de les célébrer ?

Et voilà ! Le grand pope venait de poser la question qu'elle espérait ne pas entendre. Athéna soupira et se tournant vers Shion, elle répondit.

- Normalement oui, mais Hestia étant la protectrice du foyer, elle tient beaucoup à bénir les - couples pour que leur nouvelle vie commence sous les meilleurs hospices... Et rassurez-vous, Héra n'y voit aucune objection, donc...

La fureur enflammait le cosmos et le regard d'Hadès.

- Athéna... Je veux te parler en privé... Maintenant, dit-il d'une voix dure.

La déesse enflamma également son cosmos, plus pour calmer son oncle que pour le défier.

- Hadès rassied-toi, s'il te plait, nous parlerons après la réunion, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, tout en ordonnant mentalement à ses chevaliers de rester calme, elle maîtrisait la situation.

A ce stade, même Helena et Seika pouvaient percevoir le cosmos du dieu, c'était donc cela la puissance d'un dieu songèrent les deux jeunes filles effrayées. Helena se blottit contre Milo qui l'enlaça pour la rassurer. La sœur de Seiya, quant elle, mît sa main dans celle d'Hadès et la pressa avec tendresse. Elle lui murmura quelque chose auquel il ne prêta aucune attention. Le chevalier de pégase observait la scène avec angoisse, songeant que sa sœur était complètement folle d'agir ainsi avec un dieu en colère. Il ne vit pas celui-ci rendre le geste affectif à sa fiancée avec la même tendresse. Par contre, Athéna et Shun perçurent la trace d'une profonde tristesse derrière la colère du seigneur des enfers.

- J'ai dit... Maintenant ! Répliqua Hadès d'une voix sourde.  
>- Très bien, soupira Athéna. La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez disposer. Hadès, suis-moi dans le bureau de Shion.<p>

Le grand pope lui emboîta le pas, mais la déesse l'arrêta.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Shion, ça va bien se passer. Il s'agit juste d'un différent familial et je suis sûr qu'Hadès se calmera dès qu'il aura entendu mes explications.  
>- Qu'on ne nous dérange sous aucun prétexte, ordonna-t-elle en fermant la porte.<p>

Ne pas s'inquiéter ! Facile à dire... Il y avait justement de quoi s'inquiéter lorsque l'on sait que les guerres saintes ne sont somme toutes que des différents familiaux. Néanmoins, il obéirait à sa déesse. A peine Athéna avait-elle fermé la porte, qu'Hadès frappa du poing le mur qui se fissura.

- Je te préviens, tu le pètes, tu le payes, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Le seigneur des enfers lui fit face, furieux.

- Il ne t'ai pas venue à l'esprit de m'en parler avant !  
>- Hadès... Je t'assure que... Hestia...<br>- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, gronda-t-il menaçant.  
>- Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'assure... Ta sœur t'aimes beaucoup et...<br>- Tu t'aies dit que si elle acceptait de marier ton chevalier, j'accepterais qu'elle me marie dans la foulée.  
>- Pas exactement !... Hadès, elle tient vraiment à assister à ton mariage. Elle se réjouit que tu sois à nouveau heureux et vous unir est bien son idée.<p>

Le dieu lança un regard noir à sa nièce, mais ne dit rien, elle poursuivit donc.

- Nous nous doutions que tu refusais, et je lui ai effectivement soumis l'idée que si elle unissait Milo et Helena, il serait naturel qu'elle en fasse autant pour Seika et toi.  
>- Et cette chère Héra, n'y voit aucune objection ? Vraiment !<p>

Hadès avait prononcé le nom d'Héra d'une voix chargée de haine et de mépris.

- Hestia s'est arrangé avec qu'elle, cela lui est égale. Tu sais, tu manques beaucoup à ta sœur.  
>- Dans ce cas, elle n'avait qu'à venir plus souvent.<br>- Hadès, soupira Athéna avec tristesse. Tu sais très bien ce que veux dire.

La déesse avait posé la main sur le bras de son oncle et la tête sur son dos. Elle faisait brûler son cosmos avec douceur pour tenter de l'apaiser. Hadès la repoussa.

- Oh oui ! Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir. Et ma réponse est, non jamais...  
>- Hadès... Mon oncle... Dit-elle avec tendresse en lui prenant la main. Depuis que tu as échappé à la mort, tu as fait des efforts considérables pour faire paix entre nous, ne pourrais-tu pas...<br>- Je l'ai fait pour Seika, je l'aime et ne veut que son bonheur. Je veux... Je veux connaître le bonheur d'une vie humaine à ses côtés. Et je veux qu'elle connaisse celui d'une vie déesse près de moi, dit-il avec amour mais aussi une trace de tristesse.  
>- Pour ce qui de toi et moi, au fond nous voulons la même chose. Nous sommes juste en désaccord sur les moyens de procéder. Mais eux... Jamais je ne leur pardonnerais ! Termina-t-il avec fureur.<br>- Ils ont anéanti ma vie... Ils ont détruit mon âme... Ajouta Hadès en contenant difficilement un sanglot.  
>- Perséphone, souffla Athéna.<br>- Oui, Perséphone ! Répondit le dieu à nouveau en colère.  
>- Hadès, cela fait des millénaires... Ne pourrais-tu pas tourner la page et reparler à ton frère.<p>

Athéna espérait qu'on rappelant le lien de parenté qui l'unissait à son père, elle toucherait le cœur de son oncle. Effectivement, elle fit mouche... Malheureusement... Pas dans le sens où elle l'espérait.

- Ça jamais ! ...Jamais je ne pardonnerais à Zeus et Héra d'avoir... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous ont fait...  
>- C'est vrai, je ne le sais pas... Mais explique-moi.<p>

La fureur du seigneur des enfers disparu d'un coup pour laisser place à une profonde douleur.

- Non... Je ne peux pas... C'est trop dur... Souffla-t-il.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour le réconforter, il releva la tête vers elle. Le regard chargé de haine, il gronda.

- Mais je peux te jurer que si ils touchent à Seika, je les tuerais de mes propres mains.

Il sortit en plaquant la porte, laissant Athéna en proie à une foule de sentiments. Elle n'imaginait pas que se fut si grave. La déesse avait tenté d'interroger son père car elle tentait beaucoup à cette paix avec son oncle et elle ne voulait pas commettre d'impair. Celui-ci avait répondu avec désinvolture que ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire de conquête féminine et qu'elle n'avait qu'à lui demander. Sachant Héra impliquée, elle avait alors tenté sa chance auprès de la déesse. Celle-ci avait répondu en riant.

- Ne me dit pas que mon frère accorde encore de l'importance à cette vieille histoire. Franchement c'est ridicule !

Elle en avait déduit que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'elle pourrait convaincre son oncle de se réconcilier avec son frère et sa sœur. Cependant, elle commençait à connaître suffisamment son oncle pour se douter maintenant que l'affaire devait être plus grave que le prétendait Zeus et son épouse.

A Suivre...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Commentaire de l'auteur<span> **: Bon Bah ! En attendant le chapitre suivant, quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer pour consoler Hadès ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 tant attendu, avec les révélations sur la haine d'Hades pour Zeus et Héra.

Merci de votre patience, bien que sachant ce qu'Hadès avait sur le cœur, ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire.

j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

bonne lecteur.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**

La porte claqua tellement fort lorsqu'hadès sortit que le palais tout entier trembla sur ses fondations. En le voyant passé furieux, Shion se précipita dans son bureau pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de sa déesse. Elle regardait pensivement par la fenêtre.

- Il souffre, mais il refuse d'en parler, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Le tremblement presque imperceptible dans la voix d'Athéna inquiéta le grand pope. Ce n'était pas à la peur qu'il était dû, c'était plutôt comme si, elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle senti une main tendre sur son épaule. Ses yeux pers, brillants de larmes contenues faisait mal à l'atlante.

- Athéna, quoiqu'il en dise, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa fureur.

La déesse secoua tristement la tête. Elle prit la main du pope entre les siennes et répondit.

- Hadès est en colère, car il a mal. J'ai sondé son cosmos. Au-delà de la rage, il y a une immense souffrance. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il y a aussi de la haine, je ne te le cache pas, mais elle est dirigée contre mon père et son épouse, et... Aussi contre lui-même.

- La paix est-elle menacée ?

- Non, rassures-toi Shion.

- Ne pensez pas que je doute de vous déesse, mais comment en êtes-vous si sûre ?

- Parce que son amour pour Seika est aussi grand que la haine qu'il voue à Zeus et Héra. Hélas, j'ignore pourquoi. Selon leur dire ils n'ont rien fait qui justifie le comportement de mon oncle. Quant à Hadès, il prétend qu'ils ont brisé sa vie et qu'il ne leur pardonnera jamais.

Athéna observa un instant l'horloge du zodiaque visible de la fenêtre. Le grand pope attendait respectueusement que sa déesse poursuive ou mette fin à l'entretien.

- Il a refusé de me dire pourquoi. A l'évidence c'est trop douloureux pour d'en parler, c'est in... La déesse s'arrêta net et reprit d'une voix empreinte de tristesse. Non, mon père est tout à fait capable d'anéantir la vie de quelqu'un et de trouver ça insignifiant... Même si c'est celle d'un autre dieu.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Seika puisse apaiser son âme, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Hadès pressa le pas pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce lieu maudit. Il se concentrait sur la rage qu'il éprouvait pour faire taire sa souffrance. Il ne devait pas craqué, pas ici, pas maintenant, alors que n'importe quel chevalier pourrait être témoin de sa faiblesse. Tout en marchant, il serra les poings. Il avait mis tant d'application à fermer son cœur, à faire taire l'agonie qui le rongeait... Et Athéna avait impitoyablement rouvert la plaie béante. Mais en avait-il seulement encore un de cœur... Zeus et Héra, ils le lui avait arraché, il y avait des millénaires de cela, ainsi que son âme. Ils les avaient broyés, piétinés, lacérés sans le moindre scrupule, il laissant seul, anéanti.

Hadès porta la main à sa poitrine, mais peut-être restait-il encore quelques morceaux de ce cœur meurtri puisqu'il avait l'impression qu'il venait de voler en éclat, comme du verre qui se fracasse contre un mur. Sauf que c'était lui que sa chère famille avait jeté contre ce mur si cruellement. Et ils osaient dire que c'était sans importance, une des ces insignifiantes anecdotes de jeunesse dont on amuse des années plus tard. Zeus, cet insatiable coureur de jupon et sa jalouse épouse, encore une incartade de plus, une parmi tant d'autres... Quelle importance après tout ! Une de plus ou de moins, pas de quoi en faire un foin ! Et bien oui c'était important ! Oui c'était ignoble ! Et jamais... Non jamais il ne pourra leur pardonner.

Tout à sa douleur, le dieu n'avait prêté attention à la direction qu'il avait pris. Ces pas se firent plus lent lorsqu'il aperçu le jardin de roses qui s'offrait à ses yeux étonnés. Il ne s'attendait à trouver un lieu aussi enchanteur au milieu des pierres arides du sanctuaire. Alors qu'il y pénétrait à pas mesurés, sa colère s'apaisa instantanément. Mais le chagrin lui, persistait malgré le parfum enivrant des roses qui le poussait à s'enfoncer d'avantage dans cet Éden. Finalement, le cœur trop lourd pour aller plus loin, Hadès s'assit contre un muret, sous un rosier mauve. Les jambes repliées devant lui, la tête entre ses bras, il serrait les paupières tant qu'il pouvait pour emprisonner ses larmes. En vain, quelques traîtresses parvenaient à s'échapper. Il les sentait couler sans la moindre pitié le long de ses joues. Chacune d'elles lui rappelant cette souffrance lancinante qui lui déchirait les entrailles, qui lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer. Il se sentit soudain si fatigué, il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, il voulait... Mourir. Alors il cessa de lutter et desserra les paupières pour libérer les larmes de son éternelle agonie.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Hadès, il n'était pas seul. Aphrodite et Shun prenaient tranquillement le thé dans la roseraie en discutant de la réunion, lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par un puissant cosmos meurtri qui les cloua littéralement sur place. La phénoménale énergie dégagée ne laissait aucun doute possible sur son origine. Par contre, le maelström d'émotions qui y cyclonait pour finalement laisser place à un abîme de désespoir ne les laissa pas indifférent. Le poissons tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'armes et frère d'adoption, pour l'interroger. Mais la vision d'un Shun fixant le dieu, le visage baigné de larmes, stoppa net sa question pour en amener une autre, était-ce la bonne âme du chevalier ou un quelconque lien subsistant de sa possession qui provoquait ses pleurs ? Le douzième gardien écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête en soupirant, connaissant Andromède comme il le connaissait maintenant, il opta pour de l'empathie. Il lui tendit un mouchoir et murmura.

- Même si je ne digère toujours pas ce qu'il nous a fait, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

En effet, Aphrodite avait quelques tendances à la rancune, surtout si on l'obligeait à passer pour un traître et un lâche, mais contrairement aux apparences, il ne supportait pas la souffrance d'autrui. Surtout que la détresse du dieu s'incrustait douloureusement dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Shun versa un peu d'eau sur le mouchoir pour se rafraîchir et respira un grand coup avant de rejoindre le chevalier d'or. La tête d'Hadès reposait sur ses bras croisés, il tremblait et ses sanglots le faisait respirer par saccades. Aphrodite qui était retourné chez lui en courant, revenait avec une couverture. Il en recouvrit le dieu et s'assit sur le muret à côté de lui en posant sur ses épaules des mains amicales. Le japonais s'accroupi devant le seigneur des enfers, il posa une main sur les siennes et caressa tendrement ses cheveux de l'autre.

- Hadès ? C'est à cause de la réunion ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda-t-il avec son habituelle gentillesse.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, le dieu secoua la tête sans même la relever. Shun insista.

- Ça te ferait sûrement du bien d'en parler.

Sans succès car il obtint la même réponse que précédemment. Aphrodite interrogea mentalement le chevalier de Bronze et ex-réceptacle d'Hadès.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien mettre un dieu de la trempe d'Hadès dans cet état ?

Shun fronça les sourcils. Oui, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire souffrir à ce point ? Une image se forma alors dans son esprit. Il chuchota à l'attention du dieu.

- C'est Persephone ? C'est ça ?

L'interrogé hocha de la tête sur ses genoux avant d'être à nouveau secoué de sanglots. Aphrodite s'assit à terre à côté d'Hadès, il l'enlaça contre lui et commença à le bercer tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu sais quelquechose ? Questionna le poissons par toujours par télépathie.

- Oui je crois, mais c'est assez flou, et... Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

Le suédois posa des yeux tristes sur l'épleuré qui tendrement cajolé commençait à s'endormir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de songer que le dieu devait être au plus mal pour se laisser ainsi aller devant des humains, qui plus est, anciens ennemis. Shun qui n'avait pas quitté les mains de celui-ci, lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes.

Somnolant dans un brouillard de chagrin, Hadès finit par percevoir les attentions que lui prodiguaient les deux chevaliers. Déchirant le voile brumeux, une pensée s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit pour finir en gifle mentale. Il était tombé bien bas pour se laisser enfin traiter comme un enfant. Son agaçante nièce avait sans doute raison après tout, en parler le libérerait peut-être.

Il se redressa et tomba sur le regard de Shun où se mêlaient détresse et compassion. Le ressentant comme le reflet de sa propre douleur, il baissa les yeux et commença son récit d'une voix hésitante.

- J'ai.. Aimé Persephone dès le premier regard... Et... à ma plus grande joie, le coup de foudre fut réciproque. Coré était un véritable feu d'artifice de contradictions, fit-il avec un faible sourire amusé en repensant à son ex-fiancée. Douce et volcanique, tendre et... Un peu sadique, et... Si généreuse. Il porta machinalement la main à sa joue en souriant. J'en ai souvent fait les frais...

Hadès fixa ses mains, silencieux, c'était si difficile. Son regard se brouilla, néanmoins, la pression amicale d'Aphrodite qu'il perçu sur son bras l'encouragea à continuer. Il sentait avec reconnaissance que les deux chevaliers l'écouteraient et le soutiendraient jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Alors il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage et poursuivit avec un peu plus d'assurance.

- Ma douce Séphie avait beau être une déesse, elle était romantique comme beaucoup de jeunes filles et rêvait qu'un beau prince charmant l'enlève sur son cheval blanc. Alors, je l'ai enlevé... Enfin... Sans le cheval.

Cette piètre tentative d'humour fit sourire son auditoire, mais comme l'avait pressenti Hadès, ils ne l'interrompirent pas. Le dieu se contracta et reprit d'une voix rauque à peine audible, laissant présager que la suite allait être difficile.

- Je...

Shun pressa affectueusement sa main et enflamma son cosmos en une aura douce et réconfortante, sitôt rejoint par Aphrodite. Hadès les remercia d'un faible sourire et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Comme nous étions heureux ! Ignorant que Zeus convoitait mon aimée. Mon frè... Il ferma les yeux un instant, incapable de prononcer le mot "frère". Persephone voulait annoncé elle-même nos fiançailles, mais Demeter prévenue par les nymphes qui s'amusaient avec elle, est allé trouver Zeus au lieu de venir me parler. Bien sûr, certaines nymphes présentes savaient que la princesse était consentante, mais il a orienté ses questions de sorte qu'elles doutèrent et que notre sœur en vint à croire que je retenais sa fille contre sa volonté. Inutile de vous rappeler l'accord qui a été conclu, vous connaissez l'histoire... Nous pensions l'affaire réglée et qu'avec le temps ferions entendre raison à Demeter. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Zeus quand il s'agit de mettre une femme dans son lit.

Hadès fit une nouvelle pause pour rassembler ses idées. Durant son récit, il n'avait pas cessé de fixer ses mains. Enfin, façon de parler car en vérité, il ne les voyait pas vraiment. Pour ne pas flancher, il s'était concentré uniquement sur ce qu'il avait à raconter, occultant tout le reste. Du moins, presque tout le reste, car il sentait le cosmos des deux chevaliers l'entourer d'une tendre chaleur si réconfortantes. Ramené à la réalité par cette douce sensation, le dieu s'aperçut qu'il était toujours blotti dans les bras d'Aphrodite, tandis que la main rassurante de Shun tenait encore la sienne. Avec un sentiment de reconnaissance mêlé de culpabilité envers ses confidents, Hadès se redressa et resserra la couverture autour de lui. Réprimant un frisson, il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il en arrivait à la partie la plus difficile de son histoire. Mais cette fois, il reprit en regardant Shun bien en face.

- Cela c'est passé durant la période de l'année où Séphie était chez sa mère. Profitant de leur visite sur l'Olympe, Zeus s'est fait passer pour moi (1). Ça a presque failli marcher, mais mon amour à découvert le subterfuge, elle l'a démasqué. Furieux, il a tenté de la prendre de force. Guidé par un mauvais pressentiment, je suis arrivé dans les appartements en même temps qu'Héra...

Hadès ferma à nouveau les yeux un instant, puis reprit.

- A moitié dévêtue, Persephone a couru vers moi, Zeus pris de folie, s'est écrié en lançant sa foudre qu'elle lui appartenait et que je ne l'aurais jamais. Je fus blessé en l'écartant de justesse de l'arme. Alors que je tentais de le raisonner, j'entendis un cri de douleur mêlé de surprise. Puis Héra qui s'exclamait que cette petite intrigante ne lui volerait pas son époux. Me retournant, je découvris avec horreur qu'elle venait de poignarder Persephone... Elle...

- Elle est morte dans mes bras, souffla-t-il tandis que les larmes troublaient à nouveau ses yeux bleus. Je la serrais donc moi, suppliant Zeus de la sauver... Il est sorti, rejetant ma supplique d'un geste de la main comme on chasse un insecte et elle est morte dans mes bras. Son corps a disparu, échappant à mon étreinte comme du sable que vous glisse entre les doigts. Sous le choc, je fixais Héra, espérant... des excuses, du réconfort.. Je ne sais pas quoi à vrai dire. Elle m'a toisé avec mépris en disant que cette petite allumeuse l'avait bien cherché et que ce n'était pas la peine de la regarder comme ça, que j'allais retrouver l'âme de cette garce à l'Elysion... Elle n'y était pas, alors je l'ai cherché pendant des heures et je suis retourné sur l'Olympe pour demander des explications... Zeus et Héra se cajolait comme il ne s'était rien passé. Il a fallu que je leur rafraîchisse la mémoire. Ils ont répondu "oh ça !" Avec une telle condescendance, Héra m'a lancé : "comment veux-tu qu'on le sache, c'est ton domaine les âmes". Zeus, quant à lui, a déclaré qu'il avait plus important à faire qu'à s'occuper de mes petits soucis de couple. J'ai dû repartir... J'ai tenté à plusieurs repris d'avoir des réponses, mais j'ai été sommé de ne plus les harceler pour des broutilles. Pour Zeus, Héra et leur cour, c'était vite devenu un incident insignifiant dont j'étais responsable, j'avais qu'à mieux surveiller ma fiancé disait-on.

Cela faisait des millénaires et pourtant le souvenir était toujours si vivace, si douloureux. Les larmes se remirent à couler. Hadès ne cherchait même plus à les retenir, la tornade de d'émotions qui hurlait en lui s'était tue, ne laissant plus qu'une coquille vide. Tandis qu'ils l'enlaçaient en silence pour le réconforter, les larmes des deux chevaliers s'étaient jointes à celles du dieu. Aphrodite et Shun ne trouvèrent aucun mot pour apaiser la douleur d'Hadès. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que leur ancien ennemi ait pu vivre un tel drame. Et même Shun comprenait que le seigneur des enfers refusa de pardonner au couple divin.

De son côté, Seika avait enfin réussi à s'échapper. Après la réunion, Seiya l'avait éloigné d'Hadès craignant malgré les protestations de sa sœur, que le dieu ne décharge sa colère sur elle. Comme guidée par une force invisible elle prit la direction de la roseraie. Entendant son nom, le seigneur des enfers releva la tête et vit avec joie sa fiancé courir vers lui. La jeune fille s'accroupir devant son bien-aimé et tout en l'étreignant, elle le couvrit de baisers et de mots tendres. Le souverain l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour. Il fut pris alors un irrésistible besoin de se rendre à Elysion. Et surtout, d'y aller avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée avant d'annoncer.

- Mon amour, il est tant que je te montre Elysion.

Hadès se releva et remercia les chevaliers de l'avoir écouté en redonnant la couverture à Aphrodite. Puis sans un mot de plus, avec l'impression qu'une lourde pierre lui avait été enlevé, prit la direction d'Elysion avec Seika.

A suivre...

(1) selon la mythologie, Zeus a pris l'apparence d'Hadès pour possession Persephone. De cette union est née une fille, Mélinoé.

* * *

><p>Chers lecteurs qui êtes arrivé à la fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez.<p>

Petit sondage : comme il s'agit d'une fic non yaoi, et déjà 2 couples, vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a aura des enfants.  
>Pour Hadès et un autre couple que vous découvrirez plus tard j'ai déjà les prénoms. Ma question est :<p>

Milo, vous le verriez avec un fils ou une fille et quel prénom ?  
>Celui ou celle qui me repond des triplés se débrouille avec le scorpion ;)<p>

Merci.


	6. Chapitre 5

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos review.

n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en penser.

Désolée Péri mais la confrontation Zeus/Hadès ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et non, je n'ai pas prévu de faire mourir Seika ;)

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5<span>**

Elysion...

Seika n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle allait enfin voir Elysion. Depuis qu'elle vivait en Grèce, elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur cet endroit merveilleux où seuls les élus des dieux étaient admis, même ses frères vantèrent la beauté des lieux. Il lui était évident qu'une modeste orpheline comme elle n'eut pas sa place en ce paradis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fiança avec Hadès. Il lui promit qu'il l'emmènerait dès qu'il irait. Mais le dieu n'en avait pas encore eu le courage. La jeune fille attendit donc patiemment que son futur époux trouva la force de se rendre en son sanctuaire. Car pour elle, c'était surtout cela Elysion, le sanctuaire d'Hadès, son refuge... Son véritable foyer. Elle l'avait compris en l'écoutant parler de son royaume. Peut-être n'en avait-il lui-même pas conscience, mais elle l'avait perçu dans les infimes variations de sa voix. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait tellement hâte de voir Elysion.

Chacun aménage son lieu de vie en fonction de sa personnalité, et la jeune fille était certaine que les dieux n'y faisaient pas exception. Alors pour la japonaise, Elysion ne pouvait être que le reflet de la véritable nature de son bien-aimé, celle qu'il cachait précieusement au fond de son cœur pour ne l'offrir qu'à de rares privilégiés. Néanmoins, le regard de Seika s'assombrit à mesure qu'ils approchaient du mur des lamentations. Étant lié au sombre monarque, tout le royaume s'était effondré à la victoire d'Athéna et son précieux sanctuaire également. En fait, lui avait expliqué le dieu, seul le tartare n'avait pas été touché, car il était bien plus ancien que son royaume. Il existait déjà bien avant sa naissance et l'Hadès avait été construit autour.

En voyant l'énorme trou béant que les chevaliers d'or avaient percé dans le mur, le seigneur des enfers sentit comme une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux un instant, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir de l'autre côté. Il sentit la main de Seika se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer tendrement, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait compter sur son soutien, comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Le dieu porta la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres pour la remercier d'un baiser. Lorsqu'il l'eut lâchée, elle grimpa dans le trou et avança doucement impressionnée par l'épaisseur du mur.

- Surtout n'entre pas dans l'hyperdimension sans moi !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Je ferai attention.

Arrivée à l'extrémité du mur, Seika ramassa quelque chose qu'elle examina perplexe. Hadès vit qu'il s'agissait d'une chaussure de femme et il eu un nouveau pincement au cœur.

- C'était à Pandore... Elle a été tué par Thanatos pour avoir aider Ikki à rejoindre Athéna, expliqua-t-il pour répondre aux interrogations muettes de sa fiancée.

Troublé par le regard de la jeune fille qui le sondait, il ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois, jamais il n'aurait toléré cela d'un autre être humain, jamais il n'aurait ainsi baissé les yeux... Mais sa bien-aimée avait sur lui un pouvoir contre lequel il avait cessé de lutter. Il avait bien changé au cours de ces derniers mois, songea-t-il comme une simple constatation. Cela ne le dérangeait pas en fait, il se sentait heureux et même... Apaisé. La voix douce de Seika le tira de ses réflexions.

- Maintenant que tu as le chapelet, tu vas pouvoir la ressuscitée ?

- Non... C'est malheureusement... Impossible, fit-il tristement tout en se perdant à nouveau dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées. Pandore... Pandore n'était pas un spectre, c'était ma... sœur...

- Ta sœur !

- Oui, en quelque sorte... son âme n'était donc pas à l'abri dans le chapelet et je ne l'ai...

- Pas retrouvée, termina-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Tes soldats découvrent encore des âmes qui ont échappées aux limbes. Alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu...

Hadès secoua la tête avec amertume.

- Pandore m'a trahi, mais... Je sais... Je sais qu'en apprenant mon retour elle serait revenue vers moi.. Oui j'en suis sûr... Je l'ai perdue.

Sa voix se brisa comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait coupable. Seika ignorait pourquoi ce sentiment, mais comme toujours elle ne l'interrogea pas davantage. Inutile, il lui en parlerait quand se sentira prêt. Elle se tourna vers l'hyperdimension et demanda.

- Comment je vais traverser ?

- Dans mes bras, je vais t'envelopper de mon cosmos pour te protéger.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la douce chaleur du cosmos divin. Le délice fut de courte durée, elle se sentit poser au sol presque aussitôt. Souriante, Seika leva les yeux vers Hadès, son visage était fermé, mais le regard du dieu fixant l'horizon trahissait la tristesse qu'il éprouvait. Ravalant sa plaisanterie, la jeune fille se retourna. Face au tableau de désolation qui dessinait devant elle, son cœur se serra. Elle prit la main de son fiancé et appuya sa tête contre son bras pour le réconforter.

Le ciel, l'herbe et les fleurs fanées à leur pied, tout n'était que grisaille. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir des temples en ruine. Le cœur brisé, Seika tourna lentement sur elle-même, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait échappé au désastre, une infime trace de vie... Un espoir... Rien. Ce n'était que vision funeste à perte de vue où l'on pouvait quand même deviner la magnificence d'autrefois. Le cœur gonflé de chagrin, tentant en vain de retenir les larmes, la japonaise leva la tête vers celui dont elle allait partager la vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Laissant couler des larmes silencieuses, Hadès contemplait aussi le désastre, quel gâchis ! Seika se blotti contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras aimants.

- Oh Hadès, mon amour, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. N'importe quoi... Je veux t'aider à reconstruire. Quoique tu me demandes, quelque soit le temps que cela prendra... Je suis là et je sais qu'on y arrivera. Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement.

Elle se senti alors enveloppée du chaleureux cosmos qu'elle aimait tant et vit avec surprise l'herbe et les fleurs renaître à leur pied. Elle eu l'impression d'une véritable explosion en elle tant elle était heureuse. La terre d'Elysion était encore fertile...

- Regarde ! Il y a encore de la vie, je suis sûre que ton sanctuaire va vite renaître.

Rayonnante, elle releva la tête. Le regard plein d'amour, Hadès lui caressa la joue en souriant. Son enthousiasme lui réchauffait le cœur, il la trouvait tellement belle. Le dieu l'embrassa, et à mesure que leur langue se mêlait avec sensualité, Seika sentit le cosmos de son fiancé passer en elle. Lorsqu'ils se séparaient, la jeune fille ressentait toujours une force incroyable qu'elle aurait incapable de décrire, lui étreindre les entrailles, elle se sentait puissante et même... invincible. C'était une sensation grisante et tellement agréable. C'était donc cela le cosmos ? L'expression d'étonnement de sa bien-aimée le fit sourire à nouveau.

- Tu disais vouloir m'aider, alors je t'ai transmis une part de mon cosmos pour que tu puisses toi aussi faire renaître Elysion.

- En m'embrassant ! Fit-elle, moitié surprise, moitié suspicieuse.

- Oui, c'est cela.

- En m'embrassant ! Répéta Seika, cette fois complètement suspicieuse.

Ne comprenant pas où était le problème, Hadès fronça les sourcils en la fixant un moment, puis réalisant enfin, il bredouilla.

- Oui... Enfin non... Il y a d'autre façon de faire évidement, mais c'est l'une des plus agréable.

Elle se colla à lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour demander.

- Et quels sont les autres ?

Amusé par ce jeu de séduction, le maître des lieux lui murmura.

- Après le mariage, mon amour.

- Rrrouuuhhhh ! Hadès tu en pénible ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant du pied comme une gamine capricieuse.

Rieur, Hadès lui donna une bonne claque sur les fesses en disant.

- Allez jeune fille ! Au boulot !

- Comment doive-je faire ?

- C'est facile, tu te concentres sur l'énergie que tu ressens en toi et ensuite tu n'as plus qu'à imaginer.

- Comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de fermer les yeux mais...

La remarque du dieu fut stopper par une expression dubitative. L'espace herbeux à leur pied s'était étendu et était clairsemé de pissenlits en graines.

- Il y a sur terre des centaines de milliers d'espèces de fleurs !... Et tu as généré des pissenlits !

Seika qui s'était accroupie pour en cueillir délicatement, se redressait avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Oui, fit-elle, espiègle. Sinon je n'aurais pas pu faire ça !

Elle souffla alors sur les graines. Par réflexe, Hadès ferma les yeux. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, il commis l'erreur d'ouvrir la bouche. Profitant qu'il tentait de se débarrasser des graines collées sur sa langue, la japonaise s'éloigna en riant avant qu'il ne soit en mesure d'exercer des représailles. Suivant les conseils de sa tendre victime, l'herbe repoussait sous chacun de ses pas.

Lorsque le seigneur des enfers releva la tête, il la vit danser, sauter, virevolter avec grâce et légèreté, transporter par une musique qu'elle seule pouvoir entendre. Sourire aux lèvres, il l'observait, il la trouvait tout simplement merveilleuse. Il l'a suivi des yeux, alors qu'elle revenait vers lui essoufflée, de sorte qu'il ne vit pas le résultat de son ballet.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le cœur d'Hadès, fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit les trois lettres que formaient des fleurs multicolores : I L Y. D'un geste élégant, il balaya l'espace devant lui, puis embrassa Seika en lui susurrant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour.

La fiancée se retourna et vit avec surprise que deux lettres s'étaient ajoutées aux siennes : F E. Sa réaction déclenchant un sourire, il lui souffla.

- For Ever.

Elle l'embrassa avec passion avant de repartir. Hadès la regarda à s'éloigner en courant. Désormais quiconque arriverait à Elysion verrait un mot étrange composé de fleurs multicolores : ILYFE mais eux seuls en connaîtrait la signification.

Le dieu d'Elysion ferma les yeux, il respira lentement, profondément, enflammant progressivement son cosmos au rythme des battements de son cœur amoureux. Un vent chargé des senteurs enivrantes de fleurs et d'herbe fit voler ses cheveux de jais. Parcouru d'un délicieux frisson, il intensifia encore son cosmos. Il avait l'impression de renaître, tout comme renaissait Elysion, dédié à celle qui l'avait sauvé des ténèbres, Seika... sa merveilleuse Seika...

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit crier. Angoissé, il l'a chercha des yeux. En vain ! Elle avait disparu. Hadès couru dans sa direction et la vit, avec soulagement, émerger d'un massif de fleurs. Ravi de tenir une revanche, le souverain s'apprêtait à la railler sur son incapacité à tenir debout, lorsqu'il constata qu'elle examinait quelque chose au sol.

- Hadès ! Vite viens ! Il y a un homme là... Il est... Mort, lança-t-elle anxieuse.

Il se précipita près d'elle et s'accroupi pour l'inspecter. Le corps était glacé, cependant en cherchant bien, il perçut une infime étincelle de vie, dû très certainement à la régénération d'Elysion.

- C'est Thanatos. Son corps a dû se restaurer en même temps qu'Elysion, mais il est trop faible pour terminer le processus.

- Tu vas pouvoir le sauver ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et Hypnos ? Se soucia Seika en scrutant les environs.

- Il ne devrait pas être loin. Vas vers mon temple, tu devrais tomber dessus, lui dit-il en indiquant la direction, puis il ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter. Enfin non ! Fais attention où tu mets les pieds... cette fois.

La jeune fille partit en répliquant faussement vexée.

- Ah ! Très drôle ! Vraiment très très drôle !

- Je trouve aussi !

Elle ne tarda pas à trouver le second jumeau. Un rapide examen lui indiqua qu'il était dans le même état que son frère. Seika jeta un œil du côté de son futur époux, il est toujours occupé à ramener Thanatos à la vie. Hadès lui avait expliqué qu'il était trop faible pour terminer seul le processus. Est-ce que cela signifiait que sans aide, il allait mourir ? Bon accord, c'était un dieu ! Techniquement, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Mais une certain façon, si quand même !

Poussé par le stress d'une situation que la sœur de Seiya jugeait urgente, son cerveau fonctionnait à deux cent à l'heure. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Que savait-elle d'autre ? Hadès se servait de son cosmos pour rallumer la flamme de la vie chez Thanatos. Mais elle n'en avait pas de cosmos... Enfin si, comme tout ce qui vit... Mais elle ne savait pas l'invoquer... Hadès ? Oui bien sûr ! Hadès lui avait transmis un part du sien pour qu'elle l'aide à restaurer sous sanctuaire... Elle n'avait qu'à imaginer avait-il dit... Peut-être ça marcherait aussi sur Hypnos, si elle l'imaginait revivre, si elle imaginait son cœur battre à nouveau.

Seika à genoux près du dieu du sommeil, joignit les mains comme pour prier et se concentra sur l'énergie divine qu'elle sentait encore en elle. Puis elle tenta de visualiser Hypnos bien vivant devant elle. Elle fut interrompu par la voix d'Hadès dans son esprit.

- Non Seika ! Ne fait pas ça, tu n'es pas assez puissante.

- Je suis sûre que je peux le faire.

- Non, Elysion est lié à moi, il suffisait d'imaginer pour le réinventer. Réunir une âme et un corps, c'est... C'est bien trop difficile à ton niveau.

- Tu as bientôt fini avec Thanatos ?

- Non ! La preuve que c'est complexe...

- Dans ce cas ! Je dois agir ! Sinon on risque de le perdre.

- ... ! Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es aussi têtue que ton frère !

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment !... Bon ! Puisque je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, voilà comment tu dois faire. Tu poses une main sur son front et l'autre sur son cœur. Ensuite, comme pour Elysion, tu te concentres sur l'énergie que je t'ai transmis. Une fois que tu la ressens bien, tu la visualise passant de toi à Hypnos à travers tes mains et se répandant dans tout son corps.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, si tu ressens de la fatigue, des étourdissements ou tout autres sensations désagréables tu arrêtes.

- ...

- Promet-le-moi !

- ...

- Seika ?!

- Oui, oui, si tu veux...

- Tu ne vas pas m'écouter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Gagné !

- Seika, je t'en prie... Soupira mentalement Hadès. Fais attention, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrait pas.

- Promis mon amour, répondit la jeune fille touchée par cet aveu. Je serais prudente.

Seika s'installa plus confortablement et posa ses mains sur Hypnos comme le lui avait indiqué son fiancé. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude et invoqua vite l'énergie divine. Elle la visualisa du mieux qu'elle pu, cheminant jusqu'à ses mains, pour ensuite passer dans le corps Hypnos. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit... Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Des picotements dans les mains lui indiquèrent bientôt que cette partie de l'opération fonctionnait. Maintenant, comment savoir si le cosmos d'Hadès pénétrait bien dans le corps de dieu du sommeil ?

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Oui bon, j'avoue que c'est sadique de vous couper là, mais j'essaie de faire des chapitres de taille à peu près égal.<p>

donc la suite au chapitre 6 qui vous emmènera également sur l'Olympe.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour

Je vous remercie pour vos messages de soutiens et je m'excuse auprès de ceux auquels je n'ai pas encore repondu, ça viendra, je me remets doucement à écrire.

vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, voici enfin la suite.

j'espère que ça vous plaira.

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**L'Olympe**

Hestia, vêtue d'une longue robe anthracite, contemplait son reflet d'une moue perplexe. Certes, c'était une tenue plus humaine que ce qu'elle portait habituellement, toutefois c'était encore trop... Enfin, trop quoi ! Athéna lui avait assurée que sa tenue n'avait pas d'importance, mais elle allait unir en mariage deux humains, elle ne pouvait pas porter n'importe quoi. Que mettait sa nièce lorsqu'elle remplissait les fonctions de Saori Kido ? Descendant avec grâce ses mains devant elle, elle changea sa robe de soirée pour un ensemble tailleur sable et escarpins à talons de la même couleur. La déesse tourna sur elle-même avec précaution pour observer le résultat tout en se demandant comment faisaient les humaines pour tenir là-dessus.

Les instruments de torture qui osaient s'appeler chaussures disparurent vite des pieds d'Hestia. La déesse s'assied sur son lit en revêtant sa toge divine. Elle ne s'était pas imaginer que trouver la tenue adéquate serait si difficile. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir, elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était observée depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es là, Héra ?

- Suffisamment pour que je m'interroge sur le pourquoi de ton attitude ? Athéna aurait-elle l'arrogance d'exiger de toi de te vêtir comme ces... Humains, dit-elle avec mépris.

Sa sœur vint s'installer dans un fauteuil tandis qu'Hestia procédait à de nouveaux essayages.

- Notre nièce ne m'impose rien. Ce choix est uniquement de mon fait. Je me dois de trouver la tenue idéale car il serait fort impoli de faire de l'ombre à la mariée, répondit-elle avec une moue insatisfaite à l'intention de son reflet.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te rabaisser au niveau d'une mortelle aussi quelconque, ricana Héra. Même vêtue de haillons tu continuerais à la surpasser. D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à procéder à cette union, toi qui fuis toujours le devant de la scène au profit d'inférieur(1).

- Cela m'amuse et se sont les mariés qui tiendront le devant de la scène, comme tu dis. De plus, Hadès acceptera plus facilement que je bénisse son union.

- Une union contre-nature avec une humaine. Il pourrait se contenter de s'amuser avec... Mais non ! Il faut qu'il se fasse encore remarquer en l'épousant, persiffla l'épouse de Zeus.

- Il l'aime.

- Rassures-moi ! Il ne compte tout de même pas lui donner l'immortalité ?

- Je l'ignore, mais c'est à lui seul d'en décider et nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler.

- Pfff ! C'était bien la peine qu'il nous fasse ses discours grandiloquents sur son amour pour Perséphone pour en arriver à ça ! Fit Héra avec morgue.

- Et il l'aimera toujours... Mais cela fait des millénaires qu'elle a disparu, il est grand temps qu'il retrouve le bonheur. Et tu devrais te réjouir pour lui.

- Me réjouir d'une telle infamie ! Sûrement pas, et je ne comprends pas que Zeus ferme les yeux sur un comportement aussi scandaleux.

- Peut-être parce que ce "comportement scandaleux", garantira la paix entre son frère et sa fille préférée.

Ce rappel du statut d'Athéna sonnait comme un coup bas pour la reine des dieux. Néanmoins, Hestia était certainement la seule qu'elle respectait sur l'Olympe et Héra ne tenait pas à se fâcher avec sa sœur. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la déesse du foyer ajouta.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, mieux vaut ne pas vous en prendre à cette jeune fille.

- Est-ce une menace ? Demanda sa sœur en tentant de conserver son calme.

- Non, juste un conseil, répondit Hestia sereine.

oooOOOooo

**Elysion**

Au grand soulagement d'Hadès, Thanatos ouvrit enfin les yeux et se redressa brusquement en apercevant son souverain lui sourire.

- Alors, cette fois nous avons gagné !

- Non, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Seika s'occupe d'Hypnos et elle ne va plus tenir longtemps.

- La sœur de ce maudit Pégase ?

- Oui ! Longue histoire, fit le dieu en s'élançant vers le blessé suivi de Thanatos.

En effet, la jeune fille, bien que toujours déterminée, montrait des signes de fatigue. Sous le regard incrédule du dieu de la mort, le seigneur des enfers l'embrassa en déclarant.

- Laisse mon amour, je prends le relais.

Inquiète, Seika avait sans s'en rendre compte pris la main du blond et l'encourageait à revenir parmi les vivants. Hadès adressa un sourire à sa bien-aimée et l'embrassait de nouveau lorsqu'Hypnos revint à lui à son tour.

- Je vois que tu fêtes ta victoire de bien agréable façon, cela me ravit.

La jeune fille rougit et détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Malgré la gêne, ses yeux s'illuminaient d'un radieux sourire.

- Non, j'ai perdu, répliqua le souverain surpris. Pourquoi vous vous imaginez tous les deux que j'ai gagné ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, voyons voir ?... Fit mime de réfléchir le dieu du sommeil. Peut-être parce que ton cosmos irradie de bonheur.

- Et bien, c'est grâce à Seika, répondit Hadès en tendant la main à la jeune fille qui la prit.

- Seika ! La soeur de ce maudit chevalier ! s'exclama encore Thanatos.

- Je t'ai déjà dit oui, la soeur de Seiya et ma fiancée, répliqua le dieu avec autorité.

- Et tu comptes l'épouser ? Demanda Hypnos.

- Evidemment !

- Non mais c'est sûr ! Tu vas l'épouser celle-là ? Insista le dieu du sommeil d'un air innocent qui lui valut un regard noir de son seigneur.

L'expression d'Hadès se changea en une profonde tristesse qui fit culpabiliser le blond. Seika enlaça son futur époux pour le réconforter.

- Je te demande pardon Hadès, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'excusa Hypnos en passant le bras autour des épaules de son petit-neveu.

Thanathos écarta la Japonaise pour soutenir lui aussi son jeune roi, l'enveloppant avec son jumeau, d'un cosmos apaisant mais néanmoins puissant. Seika se sentit soudain si petite, si insignifiante et surtout terriblement stupide. Tous ces jours de bonheur à ses côtés, elle avait fini par en oublier qu'il était un dieu. Et pas n'importe lequel, l'un des six premiers Olympiens, même s'il n'était plus considéré comme tel, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des fondateurs du nouvel ordre.

Une profonde tristesse, mêlée de peur l'étreignit tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du groupe. Alarmé par le trouble de sa fiancée, Hadès releva la tête vers elle.

- Qui y a-t-il ma déesse ?

- Je vous en prie, seigneur Hadès ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

- Seika dis moi ? Qu'as-tu mon amour ? T'ai-je blessée d'une quelconque façon ? Demanda le dieu anxieux en tendant la main vers elle.

La jeune fille était blême, secouée de tremblements. Elle reculait en secouant la tête à mesure que le souverain avançait. Une main posée sur son épaule arrêta le dieu.

- Laisse ! Je m'en occupe, fit Hypnos en le retenant.

Surpris et inquiet, Hadès regardait le dieu du sommeil s'éloigner avec sa fiancée. Il était vrai que Seika n'aimait pas qu'il l'appela ainsi, mais au fond c'était presque devenu un jeu pour eux. Alors, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudain peur de lui ? Le dieu ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille. Puis, jamais elle n'avait dit seigneur. Elle l'appelait simplement par son nom et il adorait cela. Auprès d'elle, il n'était ni un roi, ni un dieu, il est juste Hadès, plus de responsabilité, plus de protocole, il se sentait plus libre et heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était précisément parce qu'il était enfin lui-même sans faux semblant ni convention, et c'était à Seika qu'il devait ce miracle.

- Elle n'a pas fait que soigner mon corps, elle a aussi sauver mon âme, fit le souverain pensif.

Thanathos fronça les sourcils en regardant tour à tour son neveu et la Japonaise qui hochait ou secouait la tête aux paroles d'Hypnos.

- Tu l'aimes donc à ce point ?

- Plus que ma vie, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

- Tu sais ce que je pense des humains...

Hadès soupira de culpabilité en acquiesçant. C'était de sa faute si Thanathos détestait les mortels

- ...mais puisque tu l'aimes tant, ne la laisse pas filer, épouses la.

- Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir dit que...

- Oh bien sûr ! Coupa le dieu de la mort moqueur.

- La date est fixée ! S'exclama le souverain face au scepticisme de son vassal et parent.

- Qui vous unira ?

- Hestia, la cérémonie aura lieu au sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Tout en plaisantant, les divinités avaient rejoint Seika et Hypnos qui discutaient encore.

- Damoiselle, ayez aucune crainte. Pour nous qui le connaissons depuis des millénaires, il est évident que ses sentiments sont sincères. Hadès vous aime de tous son coeur, de toute son âme et à ses yeux qu'importe que vous soyez une déesse, une humaine ou...

- Une chèvre, termina Thanathos très sérieusement.

Déconcertée Seika se tourna vers le dieu de la mort.

- Une chèvre ?

- Oui une... Commença celui-ci avant que la main de son souverain plaqué sur sa bouche ne le fasse taire.

- Je t'en supplie ma déesse n'en demande pas plus, je t'expliquerais plus tard, lui souffla Hadès en l'enlaçant de l'autre bras.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec tristesse.

- Oh Seigneur...

Le dieu l'empêcha de finir en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Profitant que son roi était occupé à un sensuel baiser, Thanathos retira la main qui le bâillonnait pour exclamer.

- Ah c'est comme ça ! Cette humaine a droit un baiser et moi, ton oncle vénéré, une baffe !

Hadès s'écarta de sa fiancée en secouant la tête et en soupirant. Seika, surprise, regardait tour au tour les deux divinités, consterner pour l'un et faussement vexé pour l'autre ainsi qu'Hypnos qui arborait un sourire amusé.

- Vous voyez Damoiselle, fit ce dernier. Vous êtes le témoin privilégié de nos instants intimes, même les dieux ne nous savent pas ainsi. En réponse à la question muette de son neveu il ajouta, disons en résumé que Seika pense qu'un puissant dieu comme toi ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'une quelconque humaine comme elle.

- Oh non mon amour ! Ne pense pas cela, objecta tendrement Hadès en prenant sa main entre les siennes. Dès l'instant où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. Tu sais les humains puisent leur force dans leur foi et prient pour trouver courage et réconfort. Et même s'ils ne l'avouent pas, il arrive également aux dieux de le faire. Tu es ma déesse, non seulement pour les raisons que je t'ai déjà donné, mais aussi parce que lorsque j'en ressens le besoin c'est vers toi que vont mes pensées. Tu es ma force et mon réconfort. Je t'aime de toute mon âme et rien ne m'empêchera de t'épouser.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

Non pas qu'elle pensait que son bien-aimé mentait, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée ainsi, cela lui semblait à nouveau trop beau pour être vrai. Il lui arrivait parfois de douter, de penser qu'elle était en train de rêver et qu'elle allait se réveiller seule chez elle. Mais après tout, le rêve était agréable, une pauvre orpheline à Élysion aimée d'un dieu, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter encore un peu. Seika fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix d'Hypnos.

- Ne vous en faites pas princesse, au besoin nous demanderons une urne à Athéna pour l'y enfermer jusqu'au mariage et on ne le libérera que devant l'autel.

La jeune fille avait rougi violemment lorsque le dieu l'appela princesse. Ce fut en voyant l'air boudeur seigneur des enfers sous les rires des jumeaux, qu'elle réalisa ce qui avait été dit.

- Ne vous en faites pas votre majesté, je suis certaine qu'ils plaisantent.

- Tu ne les connais pas comme moi, je t'assure qu'ils en seraient capable ! S'exclama Hadès avant d'ajouter chagriné. Par contre toi ! J'espère que tu plaisantes en m'appelant ainsi !

Elle détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Au milieu de ce paradis, entouré de trois dieux, elle est se sentait tellement inférieur, elle était si impressionné qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se comporter naturellement avec son fiancé. Le souverain allait à nouveau répliquer, mais voyant Hypnos lui faire non, il s'abstient et lui avec douceur.

- Ecoute ma douce, je ne peux te promettre de ne plus t'appeler ma déesse car c'est ce que tu es à mes yeux et je te le prouverais tout à l'heure, cependant puisque tu t'obstines à te rabaisser ainsi, je te propose un compromis. Lorsque nous serons sur terre ou à Élysion appelle moi par mon prénom et ailleurs, je consens à contre-coeur que tu m'appelles mon seigneur ou votre majesté. Cela te convient-il ?

- Oui... Hadès, répondit Seika avec néanmoins une pointe d'hésitation.

- Tu es vraiment une fille bizarre, sourit le dieu en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime. Maintenant la preuve ! Ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa main entre les siennes.

Seika sentit une boule se matérialiser dans sa paume. Lorsque son bien-aimé la lâcha, elle vit une perle aux reflets de nacre de la taille d'une cerise. Elle la prit délicatement entre ses doigts pour l'examiner. La perle était légèrement flexible un peu comme une bille en caoutchouc et en surface, les marbrures aux couleurs changeantes était un enchantement pour les yeux. Le regard pétillant, Hadès observait la jeune fille avec un sourire enthousiasme.

- Comme c'est magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

- Et c'est également délicieux. Vas-y, goûtes mon amour.

Avec délicatesse et sans la moindre hésitation, Seika porta la perle à sa bouche. À sa grande surprise, la surface était dure et laissait deviner un coeur plus tendre. Le goût ressemblait à du caramel et peut-être aussi du miel, mais en beaucoup plus sucré sans pour autant être écœurant, c'était au contraire un véritable délice. Lorsqu'enfin la croûte céda en libérant l'intérieur en une explosion de saveurs, Seika ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant d'extase qu'elle fit durer en faisant couler le liquide gélatineux le plus lentement possible dans sa gorge. Hadès toujours souriant l'observait. La sensation qu'il n'existait sur terre nul met aussi merveilleux que ce qu'elle savoureux en cet instant se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Oh ! C'était... C'était... Fit Seika qui ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Quel est donc ce fruit ? Il pousse à Elysion ? Oh merci Hadès.

Le dieu secoua la tête radieux.

- Ce n'était pas un fruit. C'était de l'ambroisie.

- De l'ambroisie ? Souffla la Japonaise abasourdie. La nourriture des dieux ?

- Oui, je lui ai donné cette forme spécialement pour toi. Tu auras d'autres occasions d'en manger et je te ferais également goûter du nectar car tu es ma déesse.

Cette fois, Seika ne protesta pas. Elle savait qu'en faisant cela Hadès enfreignait les règles. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Ah les humains ! S'exclama Thanathos en roulant des yeux.

- Non mon frère, les femmes. Ah les femmes ! Plaisanta Hypnos.

Malheureusement leur souverain et neveu était bien trop occupé pour relever leurs taquineries. Lorsqu'enfin il se sépara de Seika, il lui prit la main et s'adressa aux jumeaux.

- Vous deux, au lieu de dire des âneries suivez moi. Je vais vous prouver à tous les trois que je ne me défilerais pas. Rien n'empêchera ce mariage.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>(1) Héra fait allusion au fait qu'Hestia ne fasse pas partie des 12 douze olympiens, ayant cédé sa place à Dionysos, demi-dieu qui souhaitait cet honneur pour être reconnu.<p> 


End file.
